The Undermine Initiative
Originally a clandestine operation without any ties to the goblin trade cartels, the eruption of Mount Kajaro on Kezan and the Shattering of Azeroth as a whole propelled The Undermine Initiative into the spotlight and brought them misery as well as opportunity. With almost all of their assets obliterated and less than a fifth of their employees accounted for, they strive to turn what's left of their operation into a reputable company and try hard to make a home for themselves amongst the Horde. The Early Years Conceptualized and spearheaded by Vaneeka Felheart, the formation of the underground operation brought herself, Kyrelle and Leyds Gaff together as a trio for the first time. While clearly no public records exist of these early days, recently a formal statement was given about this particular era in the organisation's history: "We sought to collaborate on a wide range of scientific projects while avoiding any trade cartel interference that could potentially jeopardise the integrity of the research." ''No details were revealed about the nature of these projects. Within the first few months the triad began to hire staff as the operation slowly expanded. What started out with a desire for a handyman and someone to file a few progress reports on Friday afternoons, eventually turned into a gross demand for highly skilled alchemists, engineers and scholars - as well as individuals that were proficient at acquiring any goods or artifacts that the research required. To counter the rather limited labour pool induced by their obligatory low profile, they cultivated a modest web of freelancers, consultants and other associates around Azeroth. All of this was facilitated greatly by Kezan's bustling neutral ports. New Beginnings In the wake of the Shattering, the operation has had to come to terms with the loss of many lives, the loss of the company's extensive laboratory, the loss of over a decade of documented research and the loss of their neutrality and independence. Hitching their proverbial wagon to the Bilgewater Cartel in order to evacuate Kezan, they suddenly found themselves exposed, hunted down by the Alliance and eventually part of the Horde. Nowadays, The Undermine Initiative is an officially registered business with Leyds Gaff at the helm as its corporate director. Both Kyrelle and Vaneeka Felheart hold the remaining executive positions within the company - the latter formally listed as its founder due to her pivotal role in the company's existence. While only a handful of the original employees remain, new people are being hired and new contacts are made as the operation is once again slowly expanding. And, in light of a world changed forever by the Shattering, some of the company's old freelancers, consultants and other associates have chosen to strengthen their ties - at times making The Undermine Initiative seem more like a home or a spot to hang out than a place of business. Current Operations In order to establish and improve relations with the Horde as as whole, The Undermine Initiative has aligned itself to the Union Accord, providing them with industrial and merchantile expertise as well as access to and support for things like zeppelins, siege engines and flying machines for their military operations. The company also has a stake in a mining operation in the Southern Barrens, having negotiated a deal where the nearby stationed Crimson Legion receives regular ore shipments in exchange for technical support and protection from Alliance incursions. Guild Information (OOC) The Undermine Initiative is a small roleplaying guild grounded in the concept outlined above, offering a stage for characters ranging from complete goody two-shoes to those with rather questionable morals, although the latter are required to keep this from public view. While we consider ourselves a roleplaying guild at the core, we fully recognise and appreciate that World of Warcraft has been greatly expanded upon over the past seven years and as such divide our time accordingly between roleplaying and (mostly) PvE content. Ranks : Our focus on roleplay is reflected in our guild ranks. While new members start out as ''Applicant, they will later be ranked as Employee, Freelancer, Supplier or Consultant, depending on what befits their in-character ties to the company. There is also a Not a member rank for those that do roleplay but are not tied to the guild (yet), as well as an OOC Member rank for any characters that aren't currently being roleplayed. Requirements and Recommendations : We have no level requirements, no class or race limitations, nor do we demand a minimum level of activity from any of our members or limit the number of characters a member can have in the guild - meaning alts are more than welcome. That said, we do appreciate being notified of extended breaks as to avoid wondering what happened to members and whether they'll ever be back. : While no requirement, we do recommend our members make use of an add-on such as MyRolePlay which enables the display of additional player character information such as titles, surnames and descriptions. We believe this enhances our roleplaying experience, and makes it easier to identify fellow roleplayers. : Another point to be made is that while none of us consider ourselves to be lore afficionado's, we do roleplay within the confines of the World of Warcraft and the lore this entails. : Finally, as a roleplaying guild on a roleplaying realm, we ask our members to respect Blizzard's Role-Play Realm Policy and Naming Policy, in addition to the Harassment Policy . Applying to the Guild : To apply to The Undermine Initiative, contact Leyds in-game or start off by striking up an IC conversation with any of our executives, employees, freelancers or consultants. We're also happy to answer any of the OOC questions you might have beforehand, including taking a look at whether or not your character might be a fit for the guild or what angle might work for you - should you have any doubts or simply appreciate some help. Additional Information : Information about upcoming events, activities and publications can be found on our Twitter page. We have registered the underinit.eu domain for future development. Category:Horde Guild Category:Goblin Category:The Undermine Initiative